


Wannabe

by Safeira



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous Relationships, Bits of fluff, Gen, Hwanwoong is a Panicked Gay (but is he really idk?), Kpop Promptober, M/M, Mostly Gen, Open to Interpretation, Ravn Is Cool, Shapeshifting, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: Hwanwoong has the ability to be anyone he wants, but he only wants to be a certain person close to him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kpop Promptober Fest





	Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write about someone who has a superpower.
> 
> I wanted to write something new, so this works out for me!

_Striking_.

That’s the first thought Hwanwoong had upon meeting the eldest member of their idol group.

The man was entirely unique in how he held himself, self-confidence oozing out in spades. He was fairly tall, although it didn’t beat Keonhee’s height. However, his face was perfectly proportioned and it all fit so well together, like the pieces to a puzzle. It wasn’t just how he looked, it was everything about him that held Hwanwoong’s attention.

From his almond shaped eyes to his straight nose and his heart shaped lips, the man exuded a feline grace and an aura of nonchalant superiority that Hwanwoong had never seen before. He was captivated. He wanted to look exactly like him. So that’s what he would do.

He was born with the ability to shapeshift into anyone he wanted (although it really, really hurt at first). At the beginning, he amused himself by changing his hair color at will but his parents had scolded him, telling him that he had to control his impulses. They were okay with him expressing himself at home where it was safe, but not outside (for his safety, they said).

Once he had been able to control the subtle changes, he started experimenting with his facial structure and his height (that he had been horribly insecure over). Surely no one would notice if he started slowly growing a few inches taller over time?

Except, everything _hurt_.

Rearranging bones was different from changing the color of his hair, his skin would stretch painfully to accommodate the expansion of the bones underneath and everything would ache for hours, even after he had reverted back to his regular form.

Despite this setback, he was determined to succeed. If anything, it only motivated him further. He regularly shifted his height in the comfort of his room, biting down on a rag as a makeshift gag to muffle his cries of pain. Eventually, he got used to the pain as it settled down to a dull ache.

Since then, whenever he felt overwhelmed being himself, he would shift his appearance into whatever he felt like (never anyone he knew) and embrace the freedom of anonymity. This became especially true after he was more widely recognized due to the survival show he participated in.

Yes, he had partially achieved what he had set out to do. He had gotten his name out there and now there was hope for him to debut along with his fellow trainees and friends, Gunmin (Seoho now) and Keonhee.

Hwanwoong was fairly excited to be meeting the rest of the members that he would debut with. Although, he never expected that he would be faced with someone that made him want to look at him for hours (later on, he thought it was ironic that the man himself really enjoyed looking at himself in the mirror for long periods of time when he wanted to do the same).

As much as he wanted to shapeshift right then and there, he didn’t want to reveal himself and neither did he feel comfortable doing it over someone he had just met.

Months passed by after their debut and he still had that urge buried deep inside of him.

Finally, he broke and decided that he would do it in the dorms while everyone was out for the day. Seoho and Keonhee had a recording to attend to, a song cover of another group in their company. Both of them seemed fairly excited over it and said that they would probably be back by dinner time.

Leedo had a vlive scheduled for the afternoon - his first ever solo appearance - and Hwanwoong was sure that he would want to work off the stress and embarrassment of it later on, so he had time on that front. Xion was swamped with lessons, especially considering that he’s the only member in the group that didn’t have years of training. The poor maknae had a lot to catch up on. The remaining variable was their eldest, the object of Hwanwoong’s urges, Ravn himself.

Ravn had mentioned that he would be in his studio all day working on another song that would either get released on the upcoming album or kept in reserve for a future album. This meant that Hwanwoong had the dorms all to himself for the day.

Hwanwoong grabbed a few of the eldest member’s clothes beforehand, changing into them and giggling softly at the loose fit. Ravn had broad shoulders and his body was quite tall. He also had to hold the pants up with his hands so that they didn’t slip off him but he didn’t bother with folding the hems of the jeans since he was about to shift anyway.

He started off by filling out the pants, joints aching as his legs grew longer (he was silently glad that Ravn wasn’t as tall as Keonhee or it would hurt like a _bitch_ ) and his hips and waist widened to the dimensions that he remembers getting from their stylists. Following that, he moved on to his upper body as his shoulders widened out and his torso grew just a tiny bit more.

Finally, it was time for the last part: his face.

Ravn’s face was imprinted behind his eyelids, Hwanwoong is convinced of that. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees a vivid likeness of the man who looks ethereal in everything he does. So he concentrates on that image and watches carefully as his face shifts to take on the shape of his hyung.

Once it is finished, he admires himself in the mirror (reminiscent of the face’s owner) and sighs. The only thing stopping it from being a perfect transformation is his eyes. As much as he wants to, he is unable to change his eye color to be a perfect impression. His eyes will always remain that unique shade of molten honey which makes him so easy to identify.

He cocks his head up with a haughty expression, tilting his head just right to get that look of feline superiority that Ravn has mastered.

“You should work on that a bit more.” A voice sounds out from the doorway.

Hwanwoong jolts in place, his eyes widening in shock and dismay as he sees just who stood at the door.

It was Ravn.

Ravn looked amused rather than the expression of disbelief or anger that he expected to come from the man. Instead, he calmly accepted the fact that there was a person who looked exactly like him in his room (Hwanwoong had glanced at the mirror several times to make sure he was still shifted).

“I-I’m sorry!” Hwanwoong didn’t know what else to say considering he had basically performed a form of identity theft and had been caught in the act.

“I don’t think you imitated me badly enough to need to apologize,” Ravn chuckled with mirth dancing in his eyes. He walked up to his doppelganger and stood beside him, looking at both of them in the mirror. “Although, you can’t change your eyes can you, Woong?”

“No…” Hwanwoong didn’t know what possessed him as he lowered his eyes, blushing. The expression looked odd on Ravn’s face considering he rarely looked submissive or flustered.

“It doesn't matter, you can just tell the others that you tried a new pair of contact lenses.” Ravn continued, examining Hwanwoong’s copied face with critical eyes, “I’ll do your hair and makeup and then you can keep practicing your expressions.”

“You’re not mad, hyung?” Ravn grimaced at the words coming out from his own face before shaking his head as he pulled out his cosmetics, “Why would I be mad? Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, after all.”

Ravn gestured for Hwanwoong to sit at the vanity, huffing as he looked at the man, “You really went ahead and removed all the blemishes- I practically don’t have to apply any concealer. That must be really handy for performances.”

Hwanwoong shook his head negatively, “I don’t shift when we’re in front of the cameras. Wait, you knew about my power?”

As he applied foundation on a face that was his, yet not, Ravn’s lips tilted in a tiny smirk. “You’re not as subtle as you think you are. Remember three months ago? _Mr. Seohee_?”

Hwanwoong had never been more grateful for the invention of the foundation that hid the blush on his heated face. He had been found out so easily? Oh no, what if someone else had noticed?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Ravn explaining, “I wouldn’t have suspected you except that I bumped into you and recognized your eyes. Of course, that name was a bit too much too.”

“Haha… You caught me off guard!” His nose scrunched when the setting powder was patted on his face, “I didn’t expect to see you and panicked-”

Ravn snorts at that, applying a lighter shade of red lipstick on Hwanwoong, “Yeah, I could see that, _Seohee_.”

Hwanwoong quietly waits for him to finish and puckers his lips before pouting, “Stop teasing me!”

A smile is his only reply, the original Ravn swiftly styling Hwanwoong’s hair to look like his daily look.

“So you don’t shift in front of the cameras? Why not?” Ravn asks, tilting his head in curiosity, “I thought it would be really handy.”

“It’s too easy for me to lose focus and shift back, especially if I’m covering up something huge.” Hwanwoong explains patiently, admiring the efficiency of the older man. It was clear that he did this often enough for his solo vlives.

“I see… close your eyes.” Hwanwoong closed his eyes and heard the telltale hiss of the spray can, hairspray he assumes. “That’s too bad, would’ve been very convenient.”

Hwanwoong only hums in agreement, entranced by the way he looked now. He tried to imitate Ravn’s mirror poses once again, giggling when he couldn’t manage the cold glares that would complete the look (he was good at acting but there was something about Ravn that Hwanwoong just couldn't copy).

“You can go trick the others now, I’ll be holed up in my room to avoid them spotting me. Text me when you’re done and I’ll let you in.”

“Thanks hyung, you’re the best!” Hwanwoong grins widely and hugs Ravn, inwardly marveling at the lack of height difference. He preferred it when he was in his own body for sure, liked feeling smaller, safe and secure in his hyung’s hugs. Like he was shielded from the outside.

“Sure, have fun. Don’t worry, this stays between us.” Ravn is the first to pull away from the hug, “I think I like you in your own body though, no offense.”

“None taken, I like being me too.” Hwanwoong smiled, turning around to leave the room. He really appreciated the fact that Ravn had helped him instead of outing his ability to everyone else. And that he was keeping it a secret for him? He decided that he would treat him even nicer.


End file.
